


Saying Goodbye

by MathildeWithAnE



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, I dedicate this work to Yahtzee for their priceless contribution to the Detty fandom, Mash-up, no song or lyrics, not suitable for fluff-free diets, only music and dialogues from the show, the talent of this person is ineffable, this is my attempt to say thank you, this video is a summation of their relationship throughout the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildeWithAnE/pseuds/MathildeWithAnE
Relationships: Daniel Meade & Betty Suarez, Daniel Meade/Betty Suarez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).




End file.
